The New Bright Lord
by TheNewGuy38
Summary: Lily Potter would do anything to save her son. A chance encounter with a passage about a ritual to Summon a Great Power leads her to make a desperate attempt to do so. The consequences are more than she could have anticipated. Especially for Harry, having this weird voice in his head calling itself a "Bright Lord." HP/SoM slight crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like always, I'm only playing in JKR's territory, this time with references and concepts borrowed WB's Shadow of Mordor. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Lily Potter was definitely NOT a trophy wife. She was a recognized charms prodigy at the age of 12, and nearly a genius when it came to potions. But she was rarely talked about for her talents due to her birth, and most upper-crust Purebloods preferred to ignore her whenever possible. Those who ended up antagonizing her soon learned the error of their ways.

So it wouldn't be too much to say she could figure out a way to save her son, even from the impossible.

But that never occurred to anyone, somehow.

When she found and old excerpt of a Summoning ritual for a Great Power, she wrote it off, but memorized it anyway since it was interesting. Now, with the Fidelius shattered and Voldemort himself walking up the lane, she was glad she had. After a frantic discussion with James, she was able to convince him it was the best option.

"We've gone against him before, but that was on open ground, with others all around! We won't be able to take him on alone, and we'd never get away in time, not even with your Nimbus! We don't even have the Cloak!"

James cursed, "But you don't even know what this ritual is supposed to do exactly, or what price we could pay!"

"Is any price too steep to save our son?" she glared at her husband, daring him to contradict her on an answer they both already knew.

He sighed, "No…," James ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had gotten from Sirius. "What do we need to do?"

It was his wife's turn to sigh now, "We won't be able to do it properly, since usually the lines are said between the triggering events, but I think I can work around that… But I need time, at least 5 minutes to set it up."

Glancing out the window, James' eyes widened as he saw the Dark Lord opening their fence gate casually and close it behind him, "We may not have that long! Go, do what you need to do, I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"

Lily nodded and rushed up the stairs, but not before beginning the ritual under her breath: "A father's sacrifice of blood and bone, a bridge for you to follow… Come forth from out of shadow."

She burst into the nursery, not caring if little Harry woke, and flipped over the rug in the center of the room. A quick spell slit her wrist, letting blood poor freely for her to write the necessary sigils to compensate for her changes to the original. As she began to write, there was a blast from below as the front door blew in, and James shouted a spell to begin the fight of his life. Within minutes, the circle of runes and Latin phrases were complete and she could safely utter the second phrase: "A mother's blood to save her child, a beacon to guide the way… You _will_ come forth from shadow!" The circle flashed white, signaling the acceptance of the change. Now the hardest part, the one that worried her most and deviated the furthest from the original. She came to Harry, her son, her baby, standing up, holding on to the rim of his crib and looking confused. She smiled at him as she stroked his little head of hair, "Don't worry, baby, it'll all be ok."

Shooting a localized numbing charm at his forehead beforehand, she carved the final rune, Sowilo, symbol of power and victory, directly into his head. Then, collecting the blood that came, painted a twin to it in the center of the ritual circle before uttering the final phrase: "A victim's blood, taken to save, a place for you to know… You will bring back my son!" The circle glowed red, and strained against the binding in protest at being denied the third and final sacrifice, but the twin Sowilo runes shone a brilliant white and held the process together. Finally, the light died, the blood on the rug and Harry's head now dried forcibly by the magics contained.

And just in time, as well, as with a furious shout of "Avada Kadavra!" the sounds of battle fell quiet. With tears in her eyes, Lily forced herself to ignore the twang in her heart at knowing her love was dead and flipped over the rug to hide the circle. She hurriedly cast a glamour on Harry's scar, and had only just finished when the bedroom door slammed open. She had barely turned before she was hit by a silent Expelliarmus and her wand flew from her hand, leaving her defenseless.

After her begging to be spared, and a final cry of "Please, not Harry, take me instead!", neither the Voldemort or the toddler saw the muted flash of emerald green light from beneath the rug as the mother's body fell to the ground. As the Dark Lord spoke the words, and the light flew towards the child, the sudden release of power and subsequent explosion was definitely noted by the elder of the two, considering he was incinerated by it.

But the baby, child of prophecy and subject of ancient ritual, did not. He had fallen back on the crib, not breathing, and heart stilled. For a long moment, the grim silence of death hung in the air.

Then, with a stirring of ethereal blue flame, Harry breathed again.

/*/*/

The rug had been shredded, so when Sirius Black, and then Hagrid came for the child, there was no evidence of how Lily had saved her son. When Albus Dumbledore found the lightning bolt scar and came, all his spells and knowledge could tell him was that immense power had been used in that nursery. In a bout of truly regrettable naiveite and oversight, he made an idealistic conclusion of a mother's loving sacrifice being the cause of the miracle. After the news broke out of the Dark Lord's demise, so too did Dumbledore's theory and opinion on what occurred. And, since the respect for such a great wizard was so great, it was widely accepted as gospel and later warped into focusing on young Harry.

So Lily Potter's role in Voldemort's defeat was overlooked, as was its consequences.

Because when Harry Potter opened his eyes on the doorstep of the Dursley's that cold November morn, something had changed.

One eye was a deep emerald green, while the other was a brilliant icy blue.

A Bright Lord had come to the Isles.

/*/*/

A/N: So, how's that for an opening? Maybe a bit rushed and light on details for the ritual, but I'd say it ends on a good note. Next chapter will be from the new Wraith's POV as Harry grows. Rates and reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like always, I'm only playing in JKR's territory, this time with references and concepts borrowed WB's Shadow of Mordor. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Pain. That was the first sensation that entered my awareness. Pain, not of the body, but of something deeper, more powerful. This kind of pain drives a man mad.

I could not see. I could not hear. I could not taste or smell or touch, but I could _feel._ I could feel that I did not have a body… No wait, I did?

Slowly, there came into my awareness an… _other_. One not me, but somehow in me. No, around me. I was the one inside.

The body was so small and frail, and the more I paid attention to it the less the pain came. I turned all my attention to this… child? No, not a child, smaller… A babe. A little babe, wrapped in a blanket and placed in a basket before the portal of a home. I knelt with my not-body over its- _his_ \- tiny form, and something in me sang out to him. A song of caring, of love, of protection.

I did not know where I was, when I was, or perhaps even who I was, but in that moment, I knew one thing: that I would guide and protect this infant for all his days, until such a day came that I was not needed.

I brushed my not-hand over his face, and the jagged scar on his head. "Rest easy, little one. I will be here. Always."

And, as I felt my strength, my self begin to wane and fade away, into the body and soul of my new charge, his eyes opened and stared straight into mine. One, I saw, was an entrancing emerald green. The other seemed to stare into my core, and icy shade of blue I suddenly realized I knew, and knew well.

That was _my_ eye.

And I knew no more.

/*/*/

When I next came to myself, I felt… diminished. Yet, there was no pain, and I could _feel_ once again. I lay in darkness, on what must be a bed. I breathed slowly, and evenly, as if asleep. But, I was not asleep, I was awake, _aware_!

Was I?

Suddenly, there was a banging through the entire space I- no, he! – slept, and a gruff voice shouting, "UP, boy! We want some good breakfast from you, and you better make it quick!"

The body jerked awake, and eyes flew open on the first banging. I could feel the heart being rushed with adrenaline (now how did I know that?) and the child- _my_ child – meekly replied, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

I remained silent an unknown, content to merely observe for now.

It was readily apparent that much time had passed since my last awakening. The infant I remembered was no longer such, and easily able to walk. Judging by the height, walking pace, and speech ability, not to mention limited coordination, I felt it a safe estimate to say the boy was no more than 5, more likely 4, years of age.

Which made the events of the rest of that day all the more appalling and enraging.

I watched as this young child, not fit to wield even a folding knife, cooked enough food to feed a full section of troops and served it to two men while being allowed only a slice of bread, some cheese, and cold meat. I watched as he cleaned the entire abode, quietly crying at times, without rest. I watched as this mere boy again made the food, then was sent outside to tend to the plants and yard. I watched as this toddler did more work than 2 grown men did in a day, enduring the pain and suffering and unbearable labor, and wondered what on earth was done to deserve such treatment.

Somehow, I knew I could enter his memories, and by the same token to be gentle, as he could only take so much. I carefully applied what little Power I had and dove into his recent memories of the past few days, only to find… nothing. I searched further, and further back, more than my charge could ever remember alone, and found something that could have, once, prompted a punishment. The second child ( _Dudley_ , the name whispered across to me from another time and memory) had taken a toy from my boy's hands, only to fly across the room less than a minute later back into its original place.

The man ( _Vernon_ ) had lashed him with a belt, for 'doing freakishness,' and did not stop, no matter how many times he screamed and begged and apologized, until the beast of a man was satisfied the child had 'learned his lesson.'

This happened years ago.

So, when my charge laid in bed that night, sore and tired and hungry, I resolved to help him as much as I could, and get him away from these horrible excuses for humans. I stumbled into a wall in the first step of greeting him, however, upon realizing _I didn't know his name_. In fact, I didn't think even _he_ knew his name. For some reason, though, I felt as if I should know it already.

 _Harry._

The voice startled me. It was a woman, a mother, said from… somewhere. The boy, Harry, did not hear it as well. How strange. But I pressed on.

[Hello Harry.] I projected gently, so as not to startle him too badly.

He sat up and looked around, frightened. "Who's there?"

[Shhh… Quiet now, little one, do not speak aloud. Or, at least, not too loud. I will hear you]

The boy whispered now, "Who… Who are you?"

The question stunned me as I thought about it. Such a simple question, and yet… I didn't know. I could not remember my name, my home… anything. I did not know who I was!

But, … I knew who I was in that moment.

[I… am your Guardian, Harry]

"My… wait, Harry? Is that… Me?"

The hope in his fragile voice nearly broke my heart, and the cautious hope I felt inside him finished it.

[Yes, my boy. Your name is Harry. Harry James Potter.]

/*/*/

Over the next few years, I was Harry's constant companion. I helped in any way I could, told him things to say or do to avoid trouble, how to pilfer things he needed, how to lie, and run, and hide. I still could not remember how I knew these skills, and more, how to teach them. It was a point of frustration for us both, at times, but I found it didn't matter. So long as I cared for little Harry, it wasn't a bother at all.

Then, one day after school, something marvelous happened.

Dudley's gang was chasing Harry down the street, playing their most and our least favorite game: Harry Hunting. While it did do wonders for his reflexes, and was an optimal time to test the evasion skills I somehow knew and was teaching, it was never worth the inevitable cracked or broken ribs and bruises all over. This time, though, Harry had run down a dead-end alley by mistake, and now had no way out. He looked around frantically, searching for anything that could help or truly hide him. But there was nothing. I felt so helpless, knowing I was unable to defend my charge and wishing, just like Harry for _just one way out…_

And then I felt a tingle. As if coming from the back of my brain, a sudden solution came to mind with a startling certainty of success. I acted quickly, knowing that they would come around any second.

[HARRY!] I cried to him, startling him from his shock before I _pushed_ information at him that I had only just realized I knew. A gesture, an impulse, a command, combined to save my precious boy. And me, lending the Power and weaving it just so to work.

He knew to trust me with this, as he did in all things, and so he merely followed the instructions. He looked to the rooftop, clenched his left fist, and _pulled_ from within—

And suddenly, even as I gave him the Power he needed, a different, overwhelming force, shining a brilliant green to my blue swept me aside like so much sand in the tide, and—

The world around us blurred with speed, and just as suddenly stopped as we found ourselves on the roof at the point Harry was focused on.

Then a veritable flood of information broke some dam in my mind, and washed over me, telling me everything I once knew about a subject that would change things forever:

 _ **Magic**_.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing hysterically at all I now knew, and the Power now at my metaphorical fingertips.

'Guardian?' Harry thought at me, his worry about my current state apparent even without the ability to know his mood. 'What… just happened?'

I sent the sensation of a manic grin to him, [That, dear Harry, was Blinking. And there in a whole lot more where that came from…] My giddiness and anticipation was obvious to even him.

I felt him adopt a similar, and dare I say _evil_ grin himself.

"You know what… I _really_ like the sound of that."

/*/*/

A/N: Next up, our Wraith finally realizes his nature and starts teaching Harry a few handy tricks!

A/N #2: Shout out to my first reviewer on this story, INQ8448, for inspiring me to stay up two extra hours and get this out! You're awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like always, I'm only playing in JKR's territory, this time with references and concepts borrowed WB's Shadow of Mordor. I only own characters you don't recognize. Now with even more franchises I don't own!

A/N: Alright, just to clear a few things up: this Wraith is NOT Celebrimbor, so things will work differently. Most of this is because there was nothing remotely like HP style magic in SoM, and the Bright Lord we all no kind of comes off as a little evil to me in his campaign. Granted, being a bit vengeful is completely understandable, but I don't think I could write him in the way he's presented in the game.

But why would he be _A_ Bright Lord then? Because there will be a few key things that are very similar, including the core of that title: Branding. It's going to work differently for wizards and witches, though, so don't expect any branded armies to storm Hogwarts just yet.

I already included a hint of how things will be different for this Wraith's particular talents last chapter, and it's from an entirely different franchise (that I do not own or am in any way affiliated with aside from owning a product), so it might be hard to pick up on.

That aside now, on with the show!

/*/*/

 _ **Magic**_.

Such a wonderful, powerful thing! Nearly limitless in its potential and sources, knowledge of the arcane is something I (apparently) spent many years seeking. The might of the Istari was something I had sought to master, or at least become expert in. I knew of many spells, words of power to shake the very earth, light the air itself aflame! I knew of rituals to seal away spirits and demons and men, to heal and guide. I knew well how to wield my own brand of Power to smite my foes and make them regret facing me.

More than that, though, were powers of other worlds! I remembered the Shade of Dunwall, in his old age, speak of the Outsider and the power he granted. I remembered watching The Dragon Reborn weave fire across the battlements. I remembered so much, my mind strained to take it in so quickly.

So, I suppose it would be understandable that, shortly after the Blink, my spirit was forced to retreat and process so much knowledge.

/*/*/

The next morning, I awoke to a phantom sensation of pain. It seemed that, in my absence, Harry had been subjected to Vernon's 'tender, loving care.' Luckily, I knew a way to fix that.

/ _Harry…/_

He jerked, startled by my return. "'Dian? Is that you?" he asked, using the nickname he had for me.

/ _Yes, child, it is I. Unless you've gone and gotten another voice in your head? /_ I replied, making him smile.

"No, you're the only one… What happened? You wouldn't talk to me," he said, sounding worried.

/ _I am sorry, to have left you for a time. I was suddenly under a great amount of strain after we Blinked to the rooftop. There is good news, though!_ /

'What is it?' he thought to me, excitement coloring his mental voice despite his pain.

/ _Tell, me, Harry, what did you feel when it happened?_ /

'Uhm… I felt you trying to reach out and do something, and then suddenly I was tingly all over and you felt farther away. Then we were on the roof.'

I smiled, / _And where did that tingling start, if you could tell?_ /

He was quiet for a moment, as he put his mind to the task of remembering such a small detail. I left him to it, knowing this was something he needed to be able to do on his own, if his future lessons were to succeed.

'I… I think it was, like, maybe, in my tummy? But higher, and, um, deeper…?'

I chuckled, pleased he had been able to puzzle it out, as well as impressed he had been able to recall it with such accuracy. Students twice his age had difficulty doing so well.

/ _That feeling, Harry, was the core of your Power. Or, if you prefer, your_ magic. /

He was shocked, so much so that even his mental voice was nearly speechless. 'Ma-magic? I have _magic_? But—but how? I can't…'

Admittedly, given his history, it was understandable he would be so inarticulate. He had been told, nearly from birth, that he was burden and a freak. To be told he had something that made him special, that made him _better_ , stronger… It was hard to believe.

'But I don't know any magic! How did I do that!?'

/ _You may not know magic… but_ I _do._ /

'Huh?'

/ _Do you remember how we used to talk about who I was, where I came from, and how I was in your head?_ /

'Yeah, you said you could never remember anything but it didn't matter!'

/ _That's right. Now, I can remember things. Not everything, but a lot of things. About magic._ /

Harry gasped. 'So… You can teach me magic?'

/ _Yes, and I will. How about we start now, with something I know you will be really good at?_ /

He managed to keep from squealing aloud, instead making the noise mentally, which was a strange thing to 'hear.'

'YES!"

Now, what I was going to teach Harry was something that, thanks to hindsight, I knew he had done hundreds of times before. It had never really required a discussion, but I knew he healed from all the broken bones, bruises, and the occasional concussion far too quickly for it to be entirely natural. My thoughts on the matter usually ended with an, All better? Good, let's go! As long as he wasn't in pain, I didn't question how it had been fixed. Now, I knew it was his magic, young as it was, speeding things along, to the extent that instead of waiting weeks for a broken leg to heal, he was able to walk again the next morning. His natural self-healing abilities were, by this point, ridiculous.

This time, I suspected that his regeneration would increase tenfold, with my help.

Outwardly, I chuckled and began my lesson: / _Alright. First off, you need to draw out some of your Power from within. Picture a hand reaching down into that 'deeper' place in your stomach and slowly pulling a string from the core. It may help to picture it as a glowing ball of water or yarn._ /

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes in concentration. I withdrew my mental presence somewhat, to give him more room to think. I doubted he would be able to do it fully on his own, and would need my help after too long, but I wanted to see how far he would get.

So far, he was doing well for someone at his age. The search for that sensation he felt when we Blinked was a very good place to start, if not entirely correct. I suspected I had something to do with that emergence in trying to push my Power through him. After a few more minutes of scrunching his face and straining to get _something_ to happen, he sagged.

'I can't do it…' he thought, pouting.

My original plan, at this point, had been to push my Power through to his core to spark a reaction. Yet, I had felt that he had _almost_ had it… So I went with a different approach.

/ _Hmm… Maybe, instead of trying to pull it out… Ask for its help in healing your body._ /

'Ask it? Like a person?'

/ _Yes. Magic is_ alive _, after a fashion. Try and coax it out, using your feelings to tell it you want it to heal you._ /

I worried that the terminology was a bit beyond him, the concept of projecting feelings was a more advanced piece of magic, usually.

But then, even as he reached out to it, his Power _surged_ out like a massive tidal wave. Harry opened his eyes in surprise, and we both watched as the whole of his body glowed an emerald green, painlessly snapping bones into place and washing away all his aches and pains. He lifted his shirt, revealing an unblemished torso.

We were both shocked into silence at this turn of events.

'That was… really easy,' Harry thought.

Teaching this kid was going to be _awesome_.

/*/*/

A/N: Alright, so we didn't quite get to the Wraith reveal and how the original Bright Lord factors in here, but I felt like I needed to spend some time giving some detail of how the relationship between them worked since I glossed over that last chapter.

Cirian: I think this would work better for how the Wraith is speaking. As for the powers, there won't be much else for a while. Keep in mind, though, that the last chapter had an approx. 3-year time skip from meeting to the Blink.

INQ8448: Yes, this is going to be a different Royal Elf that I am making up all on my own that studied various types of magic. After I finish this, I might make another detailing his various adventures I hinted at here.

And to everyone, reviews are my fuel! Feed me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Like always, I'm only playing in JKR's territory, this time with references and concepts borrowed WB's Shadow of Mordor. I only own characters you don't recognize. Now with even more franchises I don't own!

/*/*/*/

It had now been a week since I had taught Harry to heal. Despite much enthusiasm and effort from both our parts, however, we had not been able to learn (or rather, enable Harry to learn) any new techniques or spells. There was one spell in particular, a minor summoning, that had been useful and a favorite early in my studies that I was sure Harry would be able to learn despite his lack of instruction. His talents, it seemed, lied in another direction. So far, after the residence turned in for the night, I was giving my charge some early instruction in basic laws of magic. Those basics were still difficult for a boy as young as he to understand. Particularly when he asked complicated questions:

'So where does it come from?' he had asked just two nights ago.

/ _Where does the magic come from, you mean?_ /

'Yeah, I mean, there was that, er, conver-, consver-… Energy thing…'

/ _It's conservation of energy._ /

'So you can't just, like, _make_ energy to make something float, right? Where does that come from?'

If I were to be completely honest, times like those were difficult, because they were the few occasions I didn't have the answer to everything. I didn't like having to give him platitudes and empty words, but I had nothing else. I did, of course tell him of some theories mages through the ages had put forth (in simpler terms than "the sub-fluctuations of a local electromagnetic field via the hyper-stimulated cortex of the perennial lobe..." etc.), and that not one had ever been proven, and all had exceptions.

Thankfully, the two skills he had learned were more than sufficient to keep the both of us at least mostly satisfied.

Harry Blinked up to the branches of a tall tree in the park, deftly avoiding Ripper, his second aunt's vicious bulldog, who had been attempting to rip his leg off. Harry was breathing hard, and wiped the sweat off his head. As fat as the little mutt was, keeping up with my boy's sprinting for so long was no easy feat. This was the third, and likely final, Blink Harry had been forced to use to evade it.

/ _You're getting better at this rather quickly,_ / I praised him. He barely needed a second after finding his Power to aim now.

"Thanks Max," he said aloud, unable to be heard over Ripper's yipping below.

I had, after some time, been able to slowly remember the first part of my name. It involved going over my own memories, the few I had, repeatedly to catch just the barest of hints. All I was sure of was that it started with an 'M' and either a 'muh' or 'ma' sound. Harry had heard me muttering to myself about all the possible things it could be, and laughed aloud when I tried a 'macks.' It had felt like I was close, but his laughter had distracted me and he insists on calling me Max. We had both admitted that it was nice to have an actual name to call me, despite its incompleteness.

I rolled my eyes, making him giggle at the sensation. / _It sounds so childish when you say it like that…_ / I fake a pout.

'Oh, I'm sorry Maxie waxie, do you want me to kiss it better?' he replied, mimicking a concerned parent he had seen one day at school to mock me. He was barely containing his outward laughter.

I rolled my eyes again, / _No, I do not believe it to be necessary._ /

He couldn't hold back after that, and laughed aloud, collapsing against the tree trunk. We shared a moment of simple comradery and friendship, before having it ruined be Marge screeching for Ripper to come back. Harry moved a branch down to get a good view and saw the rest of the Dursleys leaving, seemingly forgetting him entirely. He sighed in resignation.

"Guess I get to walk back alone again," he muttered.

/ _Hmm…_ / I said, having an idea form, / _Harry, want to try something crazy?_ /

He smirked, 'When am I not?'

/ _Then try to do something like this, after you've rested more…_ / I sent him a series of images showing him what I had thought of.

He blinked in surprise, 'Wait, you can just do that in midair?'

I grinned mischievously.

Ten minutes later, we were Blinking across the sky at a rapid pace, landing on rooftops every so often so as not to overtax his Power. Harry was having the time of his life.

/*/*/

A month later, Harry had become quite proficient in both Blinking and healing, able to 'fly' non-stop between the park and No.4 and be only a little out of breath. Healing both himself and some local animals had also become as easy as breathing for him, garnering a bit of a following from various wildlife, cats, dogs, a bird or two that seemed to respond more readily for him. He was turning into quite the 'beast' tamer.

We had long since given up on getting any new magical spells, so I had begun teaching him a more passive skill, sensing. Granted, there wasn't a whole lot to sense as far as magic went, but he is spatial awareness was now equal to one twice his age, by my reckoning. Which, admittedly, was a bit biased. It seemed I had stumbled upon something Harry had a real talent for.

Today, though, we were spending the day with Ms. Figg so the Dursleys could "properly" celebrate little Diddykin's birthday. The only small mercy was that they had left early, before the birthday boy had a chance to celebrate with another game of Harry Hunting.

Of course, he couldn't catch us no matter how hard he tried now.

So we were at Ms. Figg's, and Harry was practicing his sensory abilities. I could tell he was about to get a bit bored from just sitting there and failing to "project his spirit" around the room. Then something interesting happened: he felt something new.

On the inside of his eyelids, it seemed to take the appearance of a faint, ethereal green glow a short distance away, above his current eye level from his position on the floor. We were both surprised, but by now with my instruction combined with the level of control required to withstand the Dursleys, it didn't break either of our concentration. Managing to maintain his focus, he opened his eyes to lock on to the source.

An innocent looking vase on the fireplace sat in exactly that spot. After making sure that Figg was still busy with her garden, we went over to it and took it off the shelf. The vase was surprisingly heavy, supposing it was just an empty decoration. Looking inside, it was filled about halfway with a dull green powder. Harry took a handful, and his Power resonated with it.

'This… is magical?'

/ _It seems so… may I?_ /

Harry didn't resist as I passed his handful from his right to his left hand and channeled my Power into the powder. Yes, it was definitely magical, my bright blue flame igniting it, but not burning. Whether this was my flame or the powder was uncertain, so I began to analyze it as best I knew how.

Of course, in my current state, that doesn't say much. Plus, I hadn't seen anything like what Harry's magic and by extension this world's magic before.

But by staring into the flames and feeling for its purpose, I did get a sense of… movement? Displacement? Something to do with moving to another place. While I was doing this, Harry had gotten excited and began casting about his senses again to see if there were more hidden magic-y things about. I stopped my examinations to let him concentrate, as well as a feeling I had gleaned all I could from this travel powder.

Harry felt another draw, less power than what was in the jar, but somehow more than the jar? We turned to the fireplace to inspect. Crouching down, nothing seemed amiss with it. I felt Harry begin to doubt himself, him thinking it was a false positive. I again put out his left hand and extended a tendril of Power—

Then, with a great _WOOSH,_ all the 'ash' went up in towering blue flames, sending us back on Harry's bottom. Before it died down, though, I had the briefest glimpse of a connection to something… _bigger,_ vaster, like a tunnel leading to a room of tunnels, this large fireplace being a link powered by the powder. And, just as we began to reel from shock, a soft-spoken, clear word came to me:

 _Floo._

As we sat there, stunned, for a moment, we tried to understand what had just happened.

/ _Well… it seems we have a mystery to solve._ /

Harry grinned in anticipation, 'This is going to be SO. MUCH. FUN!'

/*/*/*/

A/N: Sorry again about the inconsistent updates, the muse didn't quite strike me til now, and I'd rather give you a good, inspired chapter than a boring, half-assed one. But yay, first real arc! To be honest, I hadn't planned on something like this happening, planning to do a few more time skips and introduce maybe 1-2 new powers, but this seems like a much better way to go. That said, this will be the only pre-Hogwarts adventure for Harry. Most of the action, details, and plot will happen when he gets there, likely during Diagon Alley. Also longer chapters for you, closer to 2-3k instead of 1.5k words.

As always, fuel me with reviews!


End file.
